


Do You Dare?

by oshare_banchou



Series: I Make My Own Luck [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Humor, M/M, Saoirse Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshare_banchou/pseuds/oshare_banchou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were bound to come to blows sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Dare?

     “What did you say?”

     Fenris’s eyes blaze with a cold fury, the likes of which Hawke has ne’er yet seen turned on anyone save Danarius and Hadriana. To feel the bitterness, the accusation, the anger in that gaze—though it held nothing but affection and desire a few short hours ago—chills Hawke to the bone.

     He flicks a wary eye to the greatsword primed over the elf’s shoulder, the bright hum of live steel resonating with the words _danger, danger_. Fenris catches the line of Hawke’s gaze, measures its intent, and the elf’s fingers fly to the hilt of his sword. His posture is taut and defensive, muscles coiled tight like those of a predator that has cornered its prey, ready to strike.

     Now that Fenris commands the advantage, Hawke’s movements are checked by the raw suspicion that he has pushed Fenris dangerously close to his limit. They’re dancing on a precipice now, the air charged with the tension of it all, and Hawke is acutely aware of the moment’s fragility as his own fingers ease to the twin hilts of his daggers.

     Fenris cocks an eyebrow as he scowls, expression demanding, clear as day: _Do you dare?_

     “I _said_ ,” Hawke begins, licking his lips before they split into a devilish grin. “‘Fenris, we’re getting married next week. And of the two of us, I honestly think you’d look better in the wedding dress.’”

     And that’s when Fenris tackles him to the ground.

\- - -

     The next morning, when Aveline is compiling her report on the incident, several Hightown nobles—practically apoplectic in a fit of pique over the almighty ruckus responsible for disturbing their beauty sleep—confess to having heard someone desperately scream, “It was just a _joke_ —!” at half past twelve the previous night.

     In reply, Aveline simply shakes her head and mutters, “He had it coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "fight".


End file.
